<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carpe Diem In The Devildom by Marebear13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691924">Carpe Diem In The Devildom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marebear13/pseuds/Marebear13'>Marebear13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chronic Illness, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, MC feels like a burden, Medical Conditions, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Seizures, Sickfic, morbid talks of death, we die like Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marebear13/pseuds/Marebear13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, this is just a self-indulgent book of one-shots. This is a reader insert where the reader is epileptic. I've been needing this in my life for a while now. I'm writing mainly on personal experiences I've had since being diagnosed with epilepsy 8 years ago. Reader discretion is advised, some of these chapters can and probably will get really sad/dark/intense. Also, the reader has a VNS implant. (Which if you don't know what that is, it's like a little pacemaker that's used in cases of epilepsy/seizure disorders where medication doesn't work)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Death Is An Old Friend Of Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I hope you read the tags but if not I want to once again warn all of you that this collection of stories deals with a chronically ill reader. I've been desperately craving some content with the brothers + undateables interacting with an epileptic MC. This collection of one-shots and drabbles will all be based on events that I have gone through myself and will most likely be an emotional rollercoaster. Reader's mood will often fluctuate and there will be references to depression. There will also be mentions of death (just talking about it so morbid chat not actual character death)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> It was a surprise being teleported down to literal hell for an exchange program. It was an even bigger surprise finding out that I would be staying in the same home as seven of the most powerful demons in hell besides the demon prince and his butler of course. It was a little intimidating being the only human there that didn’t know magic. It was obvious to everyone that out of all the exchange students, I was the weakest. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name, the demon prince had been talking to me. I think he said his name was Diavolo. “So now that you’ve met everyone, do you have any questions?” I looked around the room, taking in everything for a moment before speaking. “Diavolo right? I was just wondering-” “It’s Lord Diavolo, show some respect.” I raised an eyebrow at Lucifer turning my attention to him. “Lucifer right?” When he nodded I continued. “<em>Shut up</em> and don’t interrupt me.” I heard the prince’s loud laughter accompanied by a chuckle from Satan. “Anyway Lord Diavolo, I wanted to know how I’d get my medication here? I didn’t get a chance to take anything with me since you guys kinda just teleported me down here.” He looked perplexed for a minute “Medication for what dear?” I sighed, “My anti-seizure medication. I have epilepsy.” A large smile graced his tanned face. “I’m sure Lucifer wouldn’t mind taking you to the human world to pick up your medication. You two can go whenever you need it.” I nod while rubbing the back of my neck, it’s going to be a long year. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> Back at the house of lamentation, Mammon was showing me to my room. “Ya know, you gotta be careful down here. You can’t back talk demons like that. Lower demons will already want to eat ya but if ya keep up that attitude they definitely won’t hold back so you gotta stay with me when you’re not here okay?” I rolled my eyes at him. “Oi! I’m being serious! Do you have a death wish or something?” Smiling, I shook my head. “No, I don’t have a death wish. I’ve just made my peace with death. I’m a human, I know my lifespan is minuscule compared to demons and angels, even that sketchy wizard guy. I just think it’s silly to be afraid of death when I might not wake up one day.” He put his arm around my shoulder. “Hey don’t talk like that, Lucifer will have my hide if anything happens to you.” I let out a little laugh. “It might not be something you can control. I have epilepsy, and there’s a risk of SUDEP with that.” He tilted his head, a look of confusion on his face. “What the hell is that?” Running a hand through my hair I give him a weak smile. “SUDEP, Sudden Unexplained Death in an Epileptic Person. Basically, I could go to sleep and not wake up. But hey, I’ve been dealing with that information for going on eight years now. If being eaten by a demon is how I die then so be it. It sounds a lot cooler than dying in my sleep.” He looked horrified. “Don’t be so calm about it! I’ll check on you every morning to make sure you’re still alive!” Chuckling softly, all I can do is smile. “Okay, Mammon.” </span>
  <span>Never in my life did I think I would ever end up caring for demons like this, nor did I think they'd ever care about me. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a reason MC is banned from cooking alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this. I didn't think people would really enjoy this but it's nice to see they are. Honestly, I just wanted to write this for selfish reasons. Writing about my experiences but with a fandom I really like is really therapeutic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> It was one of those days where I was feeling a little off. I couldn't place why if I were just tired or if my medicine was making me feel fatigued today. Either way, I had a lot to do today so I decided to ignore it, most days if I felt like this I'd be fine after I ate something. Since it was my night to make dinner I went to the kitchen and started getting everything prepped and ready. Beel had asked me earlier if I could make his and Belphie's favorite soup for dinner and honestly who could say no to that giant teddy bear? As I was chopping up everything to add to the broth I had simmering on the stove, I could feel myself getting more and more tired. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open after a while, looking back I'm actually surprised I didn't cut myself. Satisfied with everything being cut up I went to put it in the giant pot of broth. After everything was safely in the pot I went to stir it. That's the last thing I remember. I woke up to Beel's startled voice calling my name, my voice facedown on the stove which was on <em>and really hot might I add. </em>Lifting my head up I could feel a slight burn on my cheek, but nothing too serious. Beel's warm, large hand was on my back in an instant, pulling me close to him. "Are you okay? You were unconscious on the stove, I came in to get a snack. I'm glad I did. Are you hurt?"</p><p> I sighed and shook my head. "I burned my cheek a bit, but it's not too bad. I'm really tired though. I don't know what happened." He shook his head and pulled out his D.D.D. "I'm getting Belphie to finish dinner, I'm taking you to Lucifer." I groaned. "Beel he's probably busy, I don't need to worry him, I'll just take a nap and I'll be fine." Shaking his head he picked me up, holding me bridal style. "I just found you facedown on a hot stove, don't argue with me." Truth be told I was too tired to argue, so I just rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me to Lucifer's study. Beel didn't even knock, he just opened the door to Lucifer's study. "Beel, you know it's rude to just barge in here without knocking." Lucifer hadn't even looked up yet. "Lucifer, I don't think MC should be allowed to be on kitchen duty anymore." "Beel I'm fine!" Both ignored my protests. "What happened Beel? You love their cooking this is a surprise." Setting me down in a chair next to Lucifer he sighed. "I do love their cooking, but I found them facedown on the stove when I went in to check on dinner. She has a little burn on her face. I don't want her to get hurt."</p><p> Lucifer then turned to me and examined my cheek. "It looks painful but it's nothing too serious. I'll have Satan make you something for the pain, and I'm sure Asmo will have something for you to make sure it doesn't scar. But I think Beel is right, you're now banned from dinner duty." I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "I don't want to be banned from it! This is unfair!" Taking my jaw in his gloved hand he gently made me look at him. "MC, you were found unconscious on a hot stove, you burned your face. If you get hurt by something so trivial imagine what that will do to the exchange program? If we can't protect you from something as silly as a stove." I could feel tears slipping down my face, making my burn sting even worse. "I don't want to be banned! It's not fair! I'm capable of cooking! Today was just a bad day. I don't want my illness to hold me back. I don't want to be treated differently just because of this one time!" Both Beel and Lucifer were silent for a moment as I cried. I felt Lucifer's gloved hand gently brush away my tears, being careful not to touch my burn. "Okay. I won't ban you from kitchen duties only if you agree to be supervised the entire time. I don't care by who, but I don't want a repeat of this. Think of it as a cooking assistant." I was quiet for a moment. "Okay. That's fair." Both nodded. "Beel, take her to the dining room, I'm sure dinner is almost done by now. I'll meet you both there in a bit. I'm going to talk to Satan." I sighed as Beel gently picked me up again. "You know I can walk Beel?" He smiled a bit. "I know, but I want to carry you." </p><p> Back at the dining room, almost everyone was there except for Lucifer and Satan. Beel sat me down so I'd be sitting between him and Belphie. Immediately everyone was looking at me. "Sweetheart, what happened to your beautiful skin?! Is that a burn on your cheek?" Asmo was the first to speak up. "What did you do to my human Beelzebub?! Did you hurt them while trying to get an early taste of dinner?" I shook my head, deciding to say something before Levi could jump in as well. "Actually, Beel is my hero. I passed out and woke up with my face on the stove. I'm okay, my face just stings a bit." "I heard, I brought you something for the pain." I jumped hearing Satan's voice next to me. He handed me a little vial with a smile. It must be some kind of potion. "It'll take the pain away but it will also make you sleep, so I suggest you take it after you eat." I nodded and went quiet. "So we're not letting her on kitchen duty anymore, right? I don't want my henry getting hurt anymore." "Actually, we agreed that she can still be on kitchen duty if she has someone to supervise. Or an assistant if you'd like to look at it that way." They all nodded their heads. It was then that Belphie came in with dinner. </p><p> It was a typical dinner in the house of lamentation after everyone started eating. With the arguing and laughter between the demon brothers. I couldn't help but smile. It's a funny thought to me, having demons worry over my well being. After dinner, Beel and Belphie cleaned up and Satan took me to my room. He made sure I took my medication for the night along with the potion. With a kiss on my forehead, he wished me goodnight, promising not to let any of his brothers bother me while I was sleeping. I sighed to myself when he left, crawling into bed and getting comfortable under the blankets. Tomorrow would be a better day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been putting off them reacting to MC having a grand mal seizure {which is the type with unconsciousness and violent muscle contractions. Basically, the really bad seizures that people have in shows like Grey's Anatomy} but that's probably going to be coming up in the next few chapters here.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I figured this was a good starting place. The next chapters are going to take place later in the storyline (some before belphie is introduced some after) if there are going to be any spoilers I will tag them before each chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>